What It Means To Be (Rewritten)
by AmberDBoss
Summary: SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIT THE DIAMOND: What if instead of 5 Rubies coming out of the Tracking Vessel, a completely different type of gem came out, looking for a gem she was separated from over 5000 years ago? Who is she looking for? Will she find her? Or will she find someone else she thought died 5000 years ago? Or will you pass up the opportunity to read this story?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the rewritten WIMTB! Sorry in advance for any OOC Characters! Also, Hit The Diamond is on Dailymotion! You might want to watch it before you read this.**

Lapis' POV

I got up from the beach and sighed. I had been staring at the ocean for a while, but the only thing I could think about was what happened before I lost control Malachite:

 _"You can't hold me back any longer, you weak brat!" Jasper said, struggling to break free. Lapis pulled on the chains that kept Jasper down. She felt Jasper pull on the chains and try to free herself. She knew she was losing control, but she had to stay strong. She couldn't let Jasper hurt her only friend._

 _"You know, Yellow Diamond isn't going to go easy on you just because you're too weak to defend yourself. She'll probably shatter your gem if I don't first. What are you even keeping me down for anyways? To get them to accept you? They never will. You gave away their base and doomed their planet. They'll probably put you back in the mirror where you belong." Lapis let her thoughts drift to far into what would happen if went to them that she lost control._

I walked inside of Steven's house. Steven was playing a videogame with Peridot, who kept calling the gaming device a 'Clod'. Then, Peridot asked me if I wanted to join in. I rolled my eyes and didn't say anything. I still hadn't forgiven Peridot for using me on the ship like The Crystal Gems and even Homeworld. I laid down on the couch and fell to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for sticking around for chapter 2! Just so you guys know, I will try to update 2 times a week, but I might update more. I can't make any promises, so that's just a guess. Also constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't flame. This next chapter is a little back story for some of my OC's. Thanks to: NightmareOnElmStreetFan and RandomWriter197.**

* * *

 _5000 years ago_

?'s POV:

I looked around, trying to make sense out of where I was. One minute I was on Homeworld working underground for my master and the next I was here. I felt my breathing quicken as I realized where I was. 'But why?' I asked myself. Then I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!" I shouted more than I asked.

"You will find out soon enough. Who are you?" She asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"I don't." She responded.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"I already know almost everything there is to know about you. I know when you were created, I know when you were created, I even know which diamond you were created to serve. That's why I'm here. To find out who you serve now. From what I understand, you are part of the rebellion. Is this correct?" She asked. I didn't answer, and next thing I knew, the anonymous gem had punched my gem. After that, all I could feel was pain.

"Is that correct?" The gem asked again in a more firm voice.

"Y-yes." I answered with tears in my eyes.

"Then who is your leader?" She asked. I didn't answer again, and I felt another punch.

"You know, it would be a shame to kill another gem, but I just have to keep catching you guys till you tell me. It's just my orders."

"I-I'll never tell you who my l-leader is." I felt another punch.

"What a shame. I was hoping not to kill you too. Also, names Topaz 68-83 for short." Topaz said. My jaw dropped. Just then, Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, ran in with three other gems, Jade, Garnet, and Pearl. They fought Topaz until she was forced to retreat into her gem. Emerald undid the chains on my arms with a key as Rose Quartz bubbled Topez's gem. She really hated to crush a gem's gem if they were just doing what they thought was right.

"Amber, you're okay!" Emerald said as she hugged me tightly. She pulled a bottle of pink liquid out of her gem and put a small amount on my gem to fix it as Rose investigated with Pearl, Garnet, and Jade. Emerald and I had been really close for as long as I had been apart of the rebellion. I had joined 200 years ago. At the time, she had only been a part of the rebellion for about 1 year.

Then we all heard a voice,"Onyx 40-57 checking in with Topaz 68-83." and we barely escaped in time. When we got back, Garnet asked to speak to Rose Quartz. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"The invasion of Earth will be soon. I see that it will turn into a war."Garnet said. "Lots of us will die. You, Pearl, and I will be the only survivors. The rest will be captured or killed."

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Who is Topaz? Who is Onyx? And what will happen during the war? Leave a comment telling me what you think will happen next!**

 **And FYI: Onyx is my brothers OC.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-AmberDBoss:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say thanks to all the people reading this story because it means a lot to me! Thanks to:** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197.** **Also this continues after chapter 2.**

* * *

Nobody's POV:

"What do you mean there's going to be a war and we going to be captured!" Shouted Emerald. Amber had told her about what Garnet said about the war.

"I mean that there is going to be a war and we going to be captured. This is real, Emerald. We might not ever see each other again after the war. There's nothing we can do about it." Amber said as calmly as she could. Inside she was freaking out by the thought of never seeing Emerald again.

"We can't just 'never see each other again!'" Emerald shouted. "Why do you even believe Garnet? She could just be saying stuff! Who knows!" Amber was really glad they was outside. Emerald was causing a loud racket with her fit. Then, Emerald sat down and pulled her knees to her chest and started sobbing. It hurt Amber to see Emerald like this. She hugged Emerald until she calmed down.

"Don't worry, Emerald. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

"Thanks, Amber, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I-I just don't want to lose you." There was a moment of silence.

"Emerald, I know this is a weird question, but, have you ever fused?"Amber asked. She herself had never fused and had always wanted to.

"No, why?" She responded curiously.

"Well...I-" "Guys come quick!" Pearl interrupted as she ran outside. "Rose called a meeting about a potential war!"

 **Sorry about the short chapter! I just wanted to get this out! And as always, Thanks for reading!- AmberDBoss;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Welcome to WIMTB! As you may or may not know, Steven Floats has been leaked on youtube and Dailymotion, so you might want to check it out! Now this chapter is continuing after Barn Mates only the ship was inactive and no gems came out, so it is NOT in the past like Ch.2/3. You can find Barn Mates and Hit the Diamond on dailymotion. And as always, Thanks to: Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197.**

* * *

Peridot's POV:

"Wow, thanks!" I said as I smiled at Steven. He bought me a new tape recorder because Lazuli broke mine. "Log Date, 7957. Steven bought me a new tape recorder because Lazuli broke my old one I gave to her. I still don't completely understand why. Maybe she was a little mad about before on the ship. I am very sorry but she just won't listen. She is probably still getting used to Earth. I can understand that. Faucet 5, end log."

"You know I can hear every single word you say, right?" I heard Lazuli say. "And the reason I broke your tape recorder is because you keep acting like I'm overreacting. I don't know if I'll ever want to be friends with you after what you did to me." She said. Then Lazuli flew off to who-knows-where. That was fine with me.

* * *

Lapis' POV:

I couldn't believe she still thought that she could just say sorry half-heartedly and give me some garbage to make up for taking me prisoner and doing everything she could to break me for information! She thinks we're the same, but we're really not! I was so glad I had this secret hiding place where no one can disturb me-

"Hey, Lazuli!" A loud voice yelled.

-or not.

"Come quick! It's Steven! He's gone! We can't find him!" She yelled again. "The permi-fusion told me to come get you!" I hurried and flew down.

"What do you mean he's gone!" I asked in a panic.

"Well, the permi-fusion asked me if I had seen Steven, and I hadn't. She told me to get you to help look for Steven." Peridot explained. "Let's go." We walked by the barn. It was fixed. Outside was the tracking vessel, which had not move since I had hit it with my water hand. Maybe the 'pool' Peridot and Steven made me wasn't so useless.

"So Peridot, about yesterday," I sighed "I'm sorry I snapped at you. And broke your tape recorder. And ignored you. And told you to leave. If you still want to, we can live together in the barn. What do you say, Peri?" I asked smiling. She blushed a little, and nodded her head. Then, I tripped and fell. Peridot offered a hand to help me up. I accepted, and then she did something unexpected. She kissed me on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this story! I have really upset about drama at school. Thanks for the continued support. I really mean it. Also, I probably won't update this weekend. Also, Thanks to: I am Lapis Lazuli,** **Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197. Thank you for your support! If you want a shoutout, just Fav. this story! _*Trigger warning*_**

* * *

Lapis' POV:

'She kissed me. She actually kissed me!' was the only thought that passed through my mind.

"Seriously?" We heard a familiar voice say.

She broke away and there was a deep blush across both of our faces. We looked at eachother, then we looked at Jasper. Peridot looked scared out of her mind. I tightened my grip on her hand. I was ready to pull Jasper into the water.

"Now before you attack me, you might want to hear what I have to say." Jasper said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, I want to make a deal. I suppose you know Rose is gone. Well, I kidnapped her. If you ever want to see her again, you have to shatter the fusion, the Pearl, the Amethyst, and Peridot." She said. I looked over at Peridot. She was shaking. She looked over at me. I could see the fear and hurt in her eyes.

"L-Lazuli, p-please don't h-hurt me..." she cried. Tears streamed down her face.

"Peridot, I'm not going to hurt you. I love you." I reassured. I let go of her hand and caressed her cheek.

"Well, if you aren't going to kill them, I will just go ahead and kill Peridot." Jasper said as she grabbed Peridot by the hand. Jasper summoned her crash helmet and crashed it into Peridot's gem. Then she let Peridot fall to the ground. I rushed over and pulled her into my lap. Her gem was cracked. Almost shattered. Tears streamed down both of our faces.

"I love you Lapis. I always did. Goodbye." She said quietly. Her breathing slowed down.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PERIDOT! YOU CAN'T! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. She disappeared and her gem shards fell to the ground. I fell to the ground and cried. My whole body was shaking.

"Why?"

"What?"

"WHY?" I yelled. "Why did you kill her!"

"Because I need my revenge."

"Then why didn't you kill me!"

"To make you suffer before I imprison you again." She pulled out a mirror from her back pocket. I backed away.

"N-No, you wouldn't..."

* * *

Then I woke up shaking and crying. I realized that it was all a dream. That meant Steven was okay, Peridot was alive, and I wasn't about to be trapped in a mirror. But, that meant Peridot hadn't kissed me. A wave of sadness washed over me. I wanted to tell Peridot how I felt, but I didn't know how to tell her. Then, I had a great idea!

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me in the comments! And thanks for reading! I know I say that in almost every chapter, but I really enjoy that you guys like this story! Also, tomorrow is my last day of school, so I will probably update more!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! There's not really much to say, so thanks to:** **I am Lapis Lazuli,** **Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197.**

* * *

Lapis' POV

"So, Peridot, sorry about... everything mean I have been saying and doing. I really am. You were right. I was just confused and scared. Now, I know how I feel. I love you. No, too cheesy. Ugh! I can't think of anything good to say. She probably hates me! Why was I so mean?" I was trying to find out what to tell Peridot. I put a note on Peridot's tool box:

 _Meet me at the beach at 6:30 'human time'. I hope to see you there!_

 _-Lapis Lazuli ;D_

I hoped that Peridot would be there. I wanted to tell her that I love her and that I am sorry. I really hoped she would feel the same. Deep down, I knew she wouldn't feel the same, but I just liked the thought of her feeling the same way.

* * *

Peridot's POV:

I walked over to my tool box. 'It's time to do something with those paint cans!' I thought. Then, I saw a note on my tool box:

 _Meet me at the beach at 6:30 'human time'. I hope to see you there!_

 _-Lapis Lazuli ;D_

I looked at the clock in the barn and saw it was 6:15. I debated what to do. 'Why not?' I decided. 'It's a great excuse to see her again.' I had liked her on the ship, and my feelings for her hadn't changed. I just didn't want to tell her. I reorganised my tool kit to waste time for a little while and left to see Lazuli.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! All this support this story gets really brightens my day. Happy memorial day! Thanks a lot, guys!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of today! I just wanted to give a special thanks to I am Lapis Lazuli for posting comments on multiple chapters and being very supportive! It's very appreciated! And as always, thanks to:** **I am Lapis Lazuli,** **Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197**

* * *

Lapis' POV.

"I'm here Lazuli!" I heard Peridot shout. I smiled, glad she actually showed up.

"Great!" I responded. "Also, call me Lapis."

"Okay, Lapis. Also, Steven asked me if this was a date and Amethyst started laughing and said it was. I had to ask what a date even was!" Peridot told me. My face turned to a dark shade of blue. 'Well, I wish it was' I thought. Then, we made small talk for a while. I really enjoyed talking to her.

"Lapis, do you ever hate me for keeping you prisoner?" She asked.

"No, not anymore."

"When did that change?"

"Well, I realized that you really have changed. You're not the same person you used to be. You're different, and I like that."

"And I like you!"

"And I lo- wait what!"

"Uhh..." I pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Peridot's POV.

I felt my face heat up as she tangled her fingers in my hair. She broke away and smiled. I smiled back. Then, we kissed again, only a lot more passionately. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. I didn't just feel happy. I felt _elated_! Then, I backed away and buried my face in Lapis' chest.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Lapis' POV.

Soon, she fell asleep. I carried her inside the barn and laid her on the couch. I kissed her on the forehead above her gem.

"Goodnight." I said.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the scent of ocean breeze candles. It didn't take too long to realize who lit them.

"Hi Lapis!" Peridot said.

"Hey Peri!" I responded. I got up and walked up to Peridot and picked her up. I kissed her cheek, and she kissed my forehead. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Oh, can't a gem do something nice for a fellow gem?" She said innocently as she batted her eyelashes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, you win." I said as I pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Aww! I didn't know you guys were dating!" We heard Steven say. We broke away and both of our faces were flushed.

"Steven!" I yelled.

"Go away, you clod!" Peridot shouted.

"Peri!" I shouted. "That's not nice!"

"Oh, it's ok." Steven said cheerfully. "I'll leave."

"Ok, bye!" I said. Once he left, we both started laughing.

"I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"Yeah right!"

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone reading this story! Also, if anybody has an idea for a 1 or 2 chapter story, please PM me! Thanks for everything!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I can't say this enough, I'm really thankful for everyone of you guys reading this story! Thanks for reading this from chapter 1-8! a special thanks to:** **I am Lapis Lazuli,** **Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197**

* * *

Nobody's POV.

"Guys, for today's mission, we need to split up into groups of two. Pearl and Amethyst, Lapis and Peridot, and me and Steven. Be careful. Lapis and Peridot, Mask island, Pearl and Amethyst, the Kindergarten, and me and Steven will do the strawberry fields. Afterwards, we need to look for Jasper. Now move!" Garnet ordered. We all went to our designated places to check for corrupted gems.

"Why do I have to come? I can't fight!" Peridot complained.

"Well, we could fuse! Then we'll be safer." Lapis said. That wasn't the only reason she wanted to fuse, though.

"Well, okay." She responded. "Why not?" They danced together. Well, Lapis danced. Peridot just watched. As soon as Peridot started dancing, Lapis pulled her into a kiss. Both of their gems glowed and their bodies melded into one.

* * *

Aqua's POV.

Wow. That's all I could think. It felt weird but amazing. Then, I saw a corrupted gem.

"Ok, let's do this!"

I summoned a water sword with the water around me. I fought the corrupted monster until it retreated into it's gem. I bubbled it and sent it to the temple. After that, I started feeling weird and unstable. I unfused immediately.

* * *

Peridot's POV.

"Why did you do that!" Lapis shouted at me. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You just imprisoned that gem without a second thought! You just bubbled it away! Do you even know what it's like to be captured and forgotten like that!"

"Actually, yes. You don't even realize where you are, or that you're even gone. Then when you come back, you don't realise anything happened. I've been in a bubble before, so I would know."

"Are you sure? I just couldn't wish being trapped like I was in the mirror on anybody."

"Yes, I'm sure." Lapis pecked my lips, and then she picked me up and flew off to the temple.

* * *

Lapis' POV.

I flew back to the temple and I saw Garnet talking to Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst. I walked in with Peridot still on my back.

"Oh, hey Lapis, Peridot. I found Jasper. She's in the Temple." Garnet said.

"Okay." I said as I set Peridot down.

"Lapis, we made you a room in the temple. Peridot, we also made you one." Garnet said.

"Now you don't have to stay in the barn!" Steven said cheerfully.

"Wow, thanks!" Peridot said at the same time as I said "Thank you!"

"Hey Peri, want to check out my new room with me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" Peridot said.

* * *

"This room has a lot of water for a gem that's taking a break from water." I heard Peridot say. That was true. My room had a small blue platform with a glass tube. The glass tube had water inside of it that poured out into a pool. There was also water along the sides of the room.

"Well, I changed my mind. I just need to get used to the fact that there's water on Earth and that's not something you can 'take a break' from." I responded.

"Oh, well that's good to hear." She said as she smiled at me. I dipped my feet into the water.

"Well, do you want to see your room?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

"So, what do you think, Peri?"

"I love it! Do you like it?"

"Totally!" I really did like her room. It was a very dark green with light green stars along the sides. On the floor there was a large green carpet shaped like a star. There was even a desk with Peri's tool bot on it. Then, Steven ran into Peri's room.

"Guys! The vessel is active ad a gem came out of it! Come, quick!" He shouted.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story! I'm very happy that so many people like this story! See you later! Also, this is the longest chapter so far. It has 738 words!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! Just a warning this chapter is very poorly written. And as always, a special thanks to:** **I am Lapis Lazuli,** **Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197.**

* * *

Lapis' POV.

I saw a gem standing outside the vessel. She was a dark green gem with a light green dress that went down past her knees. Her gem was on her upper chest. It was diamond shaped. She had pale green fingerless gloves and a black bow in her hair. She also had pale green ballet flats. Her hair was dark green with light green highlights. Her hair was very messy and she looked tired.

"Uh, hi. I'm Emerald." The gem said nervously.

"Hi! I'm Steven! This is Lapis, and this is Peridot. They love each other!" Steven said.

"Steven!" Peri and I said at the same time.

"Well, welcome Emerald. Are you from homeworld?"

"Yes. I escaped from prison. I was in prison for being in the rebellion. I have to go back, though. I have to free Amber! I need to hurry, if they know she helped me escape, they might kill her!" She explained.

"Well, how can we help?" I asked. I hated it when innocent gems were imprisoned.

"Well, Lapis Lazulis can fly, and I need a way back to homeworld prison. Can you fly me there?" She asked me.

"Sure! Let's go!" I said. I shape-shifted into a more average-looking Lapis Lazuli. I didn't want to be recognised by anyone. I gave Peri a quick kiss.

"Bye Steven! Bye Peri! See you later!" I waved as I flew off.

* * *

As we arrived on Homeworld, I set her down. We were right beside Homeworld prison. She held a finger up to her lips and climbed up to the top of the building. She jumped into a hole and climbed down. I waited for her until she came out holding a yellowish-orange gem. It looked like a heart. She motioned for me to come up and she got on my back. I flew back to Earth. She was silent, like something was wrong. When we got back, I saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Her gem is cracked."

"Well, Steven can fix it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he fixed my gem."

"Okay." She seemed doubtful. Steven came over with Peridot. I told Steven about everything and Emerald handed him Amber's gem. He tried to fix it but it didn't work. Emerald looked very disappointed.

"Don't worry! We can take her to my mom's fountain! My mom could also heal gems!" Steven said. Just then, Steven's lion walked up to Steven. We all got on lion's back. The lion took us all to Rose's fountain.

"Wait. You didn't tell me Rose Quartz was your MOM!" Emerald shouted, very surprised. She put Amber's gem into the healing spring. After her gem was healed, she picked the Orangish gem up.

"Thank you, Steven."

"No problem!"

* * *

Emerald's POV. (While she was saving Amber)

I jumped into the tube and looked around. Weird. No Amber. I thought I might be in the wrong room, so I quickly ran into the next room. No Amber. I started to panic. I kept on looking from room to room until I saw Amber's heart-shaped gem. I hurried to grab it. I checked it all over it. I didn't see any cracks until I flipped it over. There was a large, deep crack in it. I held her gem close to me as I jumped out of the hole I came in through. I saw Lapis and motioned her to come up. I got on her back as we flew back.

* * *

Nobody's POV.

Soon, after everyone was asleep, except Pearl, who was in her room, the orangish heart-shaped gem started glowing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! It really means a lot that you guys like this story! I really appreciate all you guys!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading Ch.1-10. It means a lot! Also, thanks to everybody who takes the time to comment. It brightens my day to see that people enjoy this story. Also, next week I might not update very much, but I'll try to update at least 2 times. Thanks to:** **I am Lapis Lazuli,** **Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197.**

* * *

Nobody's POV.

Soon, after everyone was asleep, except Pearl, who was in her room, the orangish heart-shaped gem started glowing. The gem floated up and began to take form. She had a black bow in her orange hair. She had a v-top short sleeved shirt with tight orange pants that went past her knees. She was barely taller than Emerald. She looked very frightened. She looked around and relaxed, realizing she had been saved. But, by whom?

* * *

Emerald's POV.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"A-Amber?" I asked wanting to know if that really Amber.

"E-Emerald! I thought I would never see you again!" Amber said. I hugged her as tightly as I could. I ran one of my fingers along her heart-shaped gem.

"Thank you for saving me, Amber. It was thanks to you I made it into the ship and I escaped Homeworld."

"Thanks for saving me, too. Yellow diamond was going to crush my gem because she knew I helped you escape. You saved my life!"

"Five for me, three for you."

"What?"

"Oh, I kept track how many times we saved each others lives."

"Oh."

* * *

Lapis' POV.

"Peri! Get up!" I called. We both hung out in my room the night before.

"No way you clod. I don't wanna get up."

"Well, do you want some donuts?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then get up!"

"Ugh! Okay! Fine!" She finally got up, but she looked grouchy. I laid a kiss on her gem.

"Hey, don't do that!" She yipped.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because..." Her face looked flushed.

"Because what?"

"Just forget it!" I smiled and laid a kiss on her lips. We split and I enjoyed the look on her face.

"Let's just go." She said quickly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This might be the last I update until next Friday:(. I going to camp. I'm** **most likely** **going to camp twice this summer, so I won't be able to update then. Sorry about that! Also, this story will most likely be done by the end of summer but there are no promises. Thanks to:** **I am Lapis Lazuli,** **Thenordic5forever96, Nightshade1712,** **NightmareOnElmStreetFan, X-x-The-all-seeing-eye-xX and RandomWriter197.**

* * *

Nobody's POV:

"Hi Amber. I'm Lapis Lazuli, but you can call me Lapis." Lapis introduced.

"Hi Lapis. It's nice to meet you." She said. Then, Amber noticed Peridot. "Who are you?"

"I'm Peridot." She said.

"Yeah, Peri's a bit of a clod." Lapis said jokingly, making Peridot glare at her.

"What does clod mean?" Amber asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Peridot said.

"Kinda like you don't know what 'Emma' means?" Emerald said as she looked at Amber and smiled.

"For the last time, Emerald, Emma is a human name that means a beautiful woman." Amber explained.

"Oh, so now you think I'm beautiful?" She teased. Amber's face turned pink.

"Shut up!" Amber yelled embarrassed.

* * *

"Hello Amber, Emerald. It's nice to see you guys again." Garnet said. "I suppose you've met Amethyst. You already know Pearl. Steven's the one who healed your gem." She said the last part as she gestured to Steven.

"Thanks Steven!" Amber said to Steven.

"No problem!" Steven said.

"So, do you guys want rooms in the temple? I can get them done by tonight if you guys help." Garnet offered Amber and Emerald. They both nodded.

"Okay. Let's get started." Garnet said.

* * *

"Wow, creating our rooms was easier than expected." Amber said.

"Yeah, it was pretty fast." Emerald said, seeming very distracted.

"Okay, what's wrong? I can tell something's wrong."

"Well, being here brought back memories of the war back."

"Oh, I can see why. Do you wanna sleep it off?"

"How do you sleep?"

"Well, I can show you.

* * *

"I'm not kidding Lapis, stop calling me a clod!" Peridot shouted. Lapis had been calling Peridot a clod all day.

"No way! You look really cute when you're mad." Peridot looked away as her cheeks turned red. Lapis pulled Peridot into a kiss. Peridot shifted to sit in her lap as Lapis tangled her fingers in Peridot's hair. The kiss got more passionate until they broke away blushing.

"I love you, you clod."

"I love you too, Periclod"

* * *

 **Thanks so much to all of you guys who take the time to read this story! It really means a lot. :D**

 **-AmberDBoss**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry if I got your hopes up, this isn't a chapter. I need suggestions for the next couple chapters.** **I really don't want discontinue this story, so I putting this story on hiatus.** **I'm having serious writers block. Any ideas would be really helpful. Thanks for everything!**

 **-AmberDBoss**


End file.
